Value
by Kohikari
Summary: [Dai7 fic]  A study on what is considered important.  Or something.  [Putting this up here in case anyone cares.  Have fun.]


A/N: It started out as just randomly thinking about how in FastForward's fic To Hear Your Voice Again, she said that while some might think that Naruto's most important organ is his eyes, he values his voice more; as usual, my brain latched onto the idea of a study on most important body parts (squelches innuendo), which probably is not the most original idea but oh well. I decided to focus on Team Angs--I mean, Team Love Trian--I mean, Team 7, as usual. I like those three too much. It's unhealthy. So, um, yeah--this is what came out. It bounced around in my head for half an hour or so, gradually gaining form, until I finally threw up my hands and typed it up. So. Instead of swelling into shape and dying out like most of my fanfic-y ideas, I actually wrote something. For the first time in, like, ever. For a fandom I never expected to actually write for, except in crack/parody comic strips that take forever to be drawn and then disappear into the abyss of my room, never to be seen again, because I can't use a scanner to save my life.

(Can you tell I have the attention span of an inebriated gnat?)

Apologies for wooden prose, I have difficulty translating thoughts into words. I tried to focus on canon characterization, and not all the tinted versions from various fanfictions. I may or may not have failed. This is what feedback is for, people. [/pointlessly obvious review-whoring

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Kishimoto Masashi's brainchild Naruto except for a Suna hitai-ate, a copy of the first volume of the manga, a miniature Shikamaru plushie, and a little pin with the Konoha symbol on it. Suffice to say, after a year of rabid fandom, _Naruto_ owns _me_. ((shakes fist) Damn you, Kishimoto!)

-----

**Value**

The part of Naruto that he values the most is his voice.

When he was young, it didn't take him long to catch on to the fact that the louder you are, the more people will pay attention to you; he took an extra step in making himself physically loud. It's hard not to acknowledge a yelling neon orange ball of energy, you know. Especially if said ball of energy has just spraypainted your house with language that probably has his ancestors spinning in their graves.

When he grew older, Naruto's voice took on another purpose; some part of him recognized the power his words could have, and how honesty and determination could turn anything—and any_one_—around. If his voice can help him succeed, if his voice can make Sakura notice him, if his voice can make Sasuke stop ignoring him with those blankly cold eyes—make him turn around and come back to where he belongs, because Naruto can tell that some part of Sasuke desperately misses what Team 7 had, desperately wants to go home again, no matter how much or how viciously he suppresses it—then Naruto's voice will have fulfilled its purpose.

And if he backs up his voice with some well-placed ass-kickage, then so much the better.

---

The part of Sasuke that he values the most is his eyes.

It's not just because of the Sharingan, though the doujutsu does figure largely into why he values them. After all, those eyes are his strength, and one of his last links to his family. He still remembers the sight of multiple Sharingan spinning in response to a threat, both eerie and comforting at once. Even though he's been avoiding mirrors because his reflection can't help but make him think of Itachi.

Sasuke values his eyes also for what he sees, for what he remembers. Even without the Uchiha's bloodline limit, he'd have excellent eyesight and some form of a photographic memory. Even the weakest of his clan members had been able to remember much of what they had seen. The Sharingan compounds it, copying everything exposed to its view, so that the nightmares and the warm memories alike are equally burned into his retinas. His dreams will always be filled with what he remembers of his days with Team 7, will always be filled with the sights Itachi forced into his mind with the Mangekyou. It's both a blessing and a curse, but Sasuke doesn't spare much time to consider or angst over things like that.

He has better things to do.

---

The part of Sakura that she values the most is her hands.

She's not just a pretty face anymore, not as useless as she used to be. She's fought, and fought hard, to become strong, training under the Godaime Hokage herself. She's been struggling to catch up to her teammates for what seems like forever, and she may not have completely caught up to the genius and the powerhouse yet, but she's damn well closer than she was when they were twelve. She won't stand back weakly anymore. She and Naruto are in this together.

With her hands, she can wound or heal. She can spar with a peer, cratering the ground beneath their feet, and then turn around and soothe a gaping wound, knitting flesh and bone back together again. It's not a skill had by everyone, and Sakura is proud of that. She's finally managed to capitalize on her strengths instead of getting distracted and falling on her weaknesses. She's a good kunoichi, and she knows it.

Best of all, now she has the ability to give Sasuke that punch in the face he's been practically begging for for the past three years.

-----

(Aren't you glad I didn't go for the cliche "heart" bit?)


End file.
